A Dream for a Dragon
by Infinitis
Summary: Big AU fic 0.o Hitomi is princess, Van is a forgotten king, Celena has a mysterious power, Dilly is somehow related to Van, and some shadowy guy is trying to take over the world! HV CD
1. I

A Dream for a Dragon  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Summary: Big AU fic 0.o Hitomi is princess, Van is a forgotten king, Celena has a mysterious power, Dilly is somehow related to Van, and some shadowy guy is trying to take over the world!!  
  
Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Suspence/Fantacy  
  
AN: I got this Idea from a dream of mine . Weird huh? Well this is how I dreamed it--  
  
-Dream Sequence-  
  
I was looking though Newtype magazine when all of the sudden I saw a advertisement for a new Escaflowne Movie (T.T my dreams like to tease me). It looked really cool from the picture. It seemed to be Van and some shadowy guy fighting with swords. Than all of the sudden I was sucked into the movie (two thumbs up!!!!) That's where I got the idea.   
  
I hope you'll like the ficcie!!!!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young woman stands on the foot of the balcony in the latest of night, gazing with delight in her eyes as she sees the splendor of her beautiful forest city. The city was called Giianima (Gee-an ii-ma), the capital of the Kingdom of Gaia. The young woman had hair like honey that flowed to her waist. Her eyes held a mystical green within it's depths. This maiden is called Hitomi...  
  
'Tomorrow, I'll be queen of all this beauty.'  
  
Hitomi, Princess of Giianima and heir to Gaia. But to Sora, her caretaker, she is a Dreamer, people who can look into the past, present, and rarely- the future.  
  
"Milady!? Milady, what are you doing at such a late hour?" A voice called in the shadows of the room inside. A girl with brown hair and peasant clothing walked a bit lazily to the princess.  
  
"I'm just too excited! I can't sleep. Tomorrow's my birthday and there's a lot of things to think for the day to come." Hitomi turned and smiled to the servant.  
  
"Well still, do you want to be sleepy during the ceremony? It's gonna last half of the day and you falling asleep at such a event will bring such dishonor for you and your line to come!" The girl gave a matter-of-factly look.  
  
Hitomi laughed softly. "I guess, well-" The young woman stood as if frozen in ice. Her eyes looked like they were glowing.  
  
"Princess..."  
  
"AH-" Hitomi fell to the ground as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breaths became erratic. The servant girl stood in shock. This was the first time she actually saw the princess 'Dreaming'. She heard about the princesses 'spells' only when she was young. But why now? The girl turned back into the room, slid the doors open, and called for help. Soon most of the servants of the house came at the call to the princess. One of them was the head Keeper of the House. The middle-aged woman looked a bit plump, but didn't really mind since she knew she was well fed. The woman felt the poor princess's trembling heart. The woman scrunched her eyebrows together.  
  
"Lafra! Get Sora the Dreamcatcher! On the second!!" A young girl bowed and ran though the door.  
  
Soon after the child brought a beautiful woman. Her face was pale as the moon and her hair shone like moonshine. Sora quickly came to her princess's side. She started to put her hands in place, but then hesitated in thought.  
  
The Keeper couldn't help but worry. "Well, what are you waiting for? She's been like this for who knows how long! If you don't hurry, she'll be stuck in her Dream and-!"  
  
Sora held her hand up to silent the woman. "I think I'm not the one who's supposed to be doing this..." The Keeper glared at the fairy-like woman. "Miara! Sastine! Get me my apprentice!" Two young women got up from the sitting crowd of servants who looked over the princess and bowed as they took leave. Not long after, a yelling could be heard in the hallway.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I needed at this time of night? This has to be a conspiracy!?" A young woman no older or younger them the princess walked very unhappily in the servant-fulled room. She had Silvery-Golden hair and the clearest sapphire eyes any mortal or immortal has ever seen. The girl's eyes grew as she saw all the concerned servants in the room. "Sora, what's going..." The young woman's gaze caught upon her childhood companion, the princess. Immediately she came to Hitomi's side. She held her friend's shaking hands. The girl looked up at her teacher in confusion. Just as the young woman started to speak, Sora interrupted.  
  
"Celena, I want you to Dreamcatch Hitomi's Dream."  
  
"What??" The Keeper disputed.  
  
"B-but? I don't know if I'm ready, Sora. I could kill her or something!"  
  
"You are ready!! I have confidence in you. If you don't do it now, the princess will die, you hear that??!!"  
  
Celena fearfully shook her head. She took a deep breath to calm herself as every servant girl held her own out of nervousness. The young apprentice raised her hands thumb to thumb with palms widely open. They represented wings if you look closely. She placed her hands above the princess's heart, index fingers on the collarbone. Celena closed her eyes shut.  
  
Sora softly spoke to the girl. "Relax, clear your mind and concentrate. On the count of one, breathe steadily in. On four, breathe out and link your mind with her Dream."  
  
Celena nodded to continue.  
  
"One..."  
  
Breathe in-  
  
"Two...Three..."  
  
"Four-" Breathe out. Soon, Celena's mind felt like being pulled at a very fast speed. Then she came to an abrupt stop. She felt like she was in the middle of a volcano, But all she could see was fire. In the middle, there was a young man with ebony hair and a cobalt cloak. He held a silver sword in his hand. Then, all of a sudden a shadow-like beam hit him hard in the abdomen. Celena could see him cry out of pain, but only heard silence. The boy painfully got up with the help of his sword. Another beam of darkness looked like it was going to hit him again. Then a burst of flame attacked in front of it, making it dissolve. Celena looked to where the flame came from, but her mind felt like it was being pulled again.  
  
Celena lazily opened her eyes to see that everyone was looking over her, even Hitomi. The girl noticed her head was resting on Sora's lap. So she quickly got up and checked herself, a bit flushed that every soul in the room was looking at her.  
  
"So, tell me- what did I dream about?" Hitomi asked. You see, the reason why Dreamers need Dreamcatchers is because they would always forget their dreams when they wake up. Dreamcatchers look into the dream and keep track of it to see if it had any meaning.  
  
Celena told her story about the fire, the boy, the beam of darkness, and burst of light. Sora pondered about this for a while. She then asked the Keeper to thank the servants for being concerted but had to tell them to leave the room. She did so and all who was left was Sora, who paced the room in deep thought, and the two childhood companions whom sat on the princess's bed.  
  
"This is different...I feel very worried about this Dream...Yes...I guess it's the only way..." Sora stopped in her tracks and walked to the girls on the bed. She gazed at them firmly. "I'm sorry to say princess, but we have to cancel the ceremony. I need you to leave with Celena tonight. If you get any Dreams on your journey, Celena would be there."  
  
"..."  
  
"You two are to leave as soon as possible. Don't take anything you wouldn't need, for you will be going on a long journey. And I'm afraid your path leads to the Black Desert." The two girls looked at each other in shock.  
  
"If you're to be encountered by the boy Celena saw in the dream, I think he is to be your guide and protector. But I don't think he's going to be the only one going on your journey." Sora gave a small smile to the young women. She turned and looked for small baggage to hand Celena and the princess.  
  
"Here, put all your essentials in there. When you're done sneak to the gate. Don't let any soul see you except my own. Got it?" Celena gave a soft nod.  
  
"Good." Sora quickly went out the door. Celena stood up to get a set of clothes for her companion to wear. Then the silver-blond haired girl heard a noise from behind. Hitomi was crying. Celena went to comfort the girl.  
  
"Hitomi, please don't cry. We have to leave no matter what's going to happen. I'm very sorry about what's going on." The companion felt the princess's hand on her shoulder. Hitomi smiled and wiped her tears.  
  
"I know, and thank you. It's just—things are not going to be the same anymore, isn't it?" Hitomi's tears started to flow once more. Celena gave a saddened sigh.  
  
"Come on." She said, taking hold of the Dreamer's hand and got her up to her feet. "There's no time to waste!"  
  
--  
  
The night got darker as the two girls went farther and farther away from the palace. Hitomi looked up as she ran and noticed that there were no stars out, or moon. It was strange, because just a few seconds ago the sky illuminated with diamonds and pearls. It's as if a sudden storm came though but with no wind and rain. 'Strange...'  
  
Celena pulled her companion to go faster. The gate came soon enough. But then the princess felt eyes on both of them. Hitomi became more frightened. "Celena-chan, do you feel something strange?"  
  
"Of course!! But we have to go on and not worry about nonsense things-"  
  
Then all of the sudden, two blasts of energy exploded on each side of the girls, making their insides tremble. The Gate ahead of them suddenly flew open. Sora was there and she franticly shouted to the two.  
  
"Hurry!!! Don't dawdle! Run to the gates now!!!!"  
  
The girls ran as fast as the wind, trying to steady themselves as more and more blasts exploded near them. Finally, Celena and Hitomi reached their destination. The girls breathed heavily out of exhaustion. The gates of the city began to shut behind them. Sora was still within Giianima's walls. Celena caught sight of Sora blasting her own energy that looked like bright beams of moonlight. The apprentice had a feeling that her teacher wouldn't be going with them. She called to Sora as a child would call for it's mother. Sora had always been a mother to her ever since she bought and freed her from the slave market. Tears seemed to be seeping from her eyes Hitomi looked behind when she heard her friend call to the Dreamcatcher.  
  
"Sora!! Don't leave!!"  
  
"I have to! Now go with Hitomi-hime to the black lands, before it's too late!! Run till you can't see the city!!! Go!!!!" The doors slammed shut as the Dreamcatcher finished her exclamation. Celena stood there in shock and sorrow. But Hitomi pulled her along. When the two couldn't see the once beautiful forest city, Celena collapsed with pain in her lungs and heart from absence of air and teacher. Hitomi sat beside her with fatigue. The princess looked to where the city was. It seemed to glow a blood red in the distance. Tears threatened to come out of her emerald orbs. So at last they came. Hitomi knew she just lost the one she loved the most. Celena saw the princess in mourning so she sat up and hugged her. Because they were kindred spirits, they both lost the things they loved.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
AN: Kinda sad, ne? YY Say, if you give me four reviews, I'll give ya the next chapter in three days, ok? I hoped you liked it!! I tried to explain the whole Dreamer Dreamcatcher thing. If your confused, Gomen Gomen Gomen!!!!!! 


	2. II

Dream for a Dragon  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grasses swayed with the wind. The sun is at its peak. Beads of sweat start to come out the girl's brows. The season is spring, yet it somehow feels like summer. A few dried yellow grasses where spotted here and there.  
  
'Uhg. If Hitomi and I don't find a shelter soon, we're probably going to have heat stroke!!' Celena took a map out of her pack. She glared at it for a few seconds. 'There should be a road nearby, towards to east...' The poor girl looked from her right to left, ahead and behind. Hitomi, who was behind her, gave a puzzled face. The blue-eyed teen looked above her to the sun. She gave a frustrated growl. 'BUT WHERE IS EAST!!??' Celena threw the map on the ground, ready to smash it to pieces with her foot. But the princess knew what her companion was going to do so she snatched it from the ground before Celena hit it, which made the blue-eyed girl loose her balance. "Ow!"  
  
"I think the road is this way." Hitomi pointed to the left.  
  
The Dreamcatcher stood back up. "What makes you so sure??"  
  
"I just do. At lest I have a sense of direction, unlike a person I knooooow." Hitomi smiled mischievously. Celena scowled.  
  
Within a couple of seconds, a paved road was in sight. The girls walked on the road with unease. Not very many merchants or people seemed to be on it.  
  
Celena walked beside the princess. "Don't we get a lot of travilers that come to Giianima by this road?"  
  
Hitomi thought. "Well, yes. Today should be a busy day because of the cora..." Celena could see that her friend didn't want to remind herself of bad times. "Uh, but don't you think it's strange?" Her concerned emerald eyes looked into sapphires. "The people couldn't of gotten the message of...you-know-what that fast..."  
  
The girls slowed to a stop.  
  
'What's going to happen to us?' Both girls thought.  
  
Then, Celena looked ahead and saw a glint of black. The heat made it difficult to see what it was, but the silver-blond girl didn't feel very good about it. Celena quickly took the princess's hand. "Hitomi, look down and- let that thing pass you by, ok?" She nodded.  
  
Just as the girls were close enough to the thing, Hitomi-hime took a look. A boy! A young man with ebony hair and cobalt cloak! "Pist! Celena-chan! Isn't that the boy you saw in my dream?" The princess whispered as she pulled on her friend's cerulean cloak. The Dreamcatcher looked back and DID seem to recognize him, but... 'No! I don't trust him! He might be dangerous. I don't care what Sora says. I won't trust anyone!' Celena pulled her friend faster.  
  
"Uh, wait! Celena! We could just ask!!"  
  
Celena pulled her along at a running speed. Tears unconsciously streamed down the Dreamcatcher's face. Old bad memories of voices yelling, tempting, and beating. Visions of tall men in black. 'I don't trust anyone!!'  
  
Suddenly the sky flashed into a bight light only to be quickly darkened by shadows. The girls stopped in their tracks and stood close to each other. Low laughing voices came here and there, popping from every direction. "What happening?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a dark creature jumps on top of the princess, making her fall.  
  
"Hitomi!!!" Celena cried as the creatures surrounded her to separate the two.  
  
The creature on Hitomi started to choke her until her last heartbeat.  
  
A flash of light! The dark creature screams it's last. Hitomi faints. Celena could see another figure in the darkness. His sword glowed like fire, so did his eyes. He slashed though each creature until there was no more. Then the young man jabbed his sword into the ground. It seemed like light leacked back into the world, making it seem normal again. Celena could see it was the boy from the dream that saved them. He yanked out the sword and put it back in its sheath. The Dreamcatcher couldn't seem to move. She was too amazed and shocked at what just happed.  
  
Then a thought hit her. "Hitomi!!" Celena's head turned to her unconscious friend only to see the young man sitting beside her, looking at her, checking for a pulse, and then picking her up. 'Who does he thing he his!!??' She walks angrily to the prophesied young man.  
  
"WHAT are you doing??" Celena turns the ebony haired boy with her hand on his shoulder. "Let go...of...Hitomi!" She tries to pry off the boy's hands from her princess, but he was too stubborn.  
  
"What do you THINK I'm doing!? I saved your life from those creatures! I would think...you could...trust me..." Celena stopped. "-in letting me help your friend." The young man's wine colored eyes looked sternly at the Dreamcatcher. The girl hung her head.  
  
'He did save us...'  
  
Celena brought her head up. Her face showed regret and concern. "Is Hitomi, my friend, going to be ok?"  
  
The young man looked at the girl in his arms. "She just fainted. But I think she needs to rest." The boy looked strait at the Dreamcatcher. "You need some rest too." Celena turned her gaze away. But then she notices the young man walking ahead. She catches up. "Night is coming nigh." He adds.  
  
Celena stops. 'Nigh... Night is coming nigh... I heard that- somewhere before... Wait! Night?? It's supposed to be the afternoon!' Celena looks to a setting sun. 'Isn't it?'  
  
"Hey you!--"  
  
"My name is not, Hey You!! It's Celena!"  
  
"Well anyways, come on. There's a safe forest nearby."  
  
Celena runs to the boy's side. "What's your name?"  
  
"Van."  
  
"Van who?"  
  
"Do you always talk this much?"  
  
Celena humphed. "I was just asking."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to tell you who I really am." Van gave a sour look.  
  
Celena backed off. 'I feel like I always do things wrong.'  
  
They soon reached the forest. The Dreamcatcher drops her pack while plopping on a mossy rock. Van gently lets down the princess on the soft grass near a small white tree. He removes his cloak to support her head. Celena notices that the boy seems to look at her companion for quite sometime. She gets up from her rock to take off her cloak to lie on top of the princess. Van seemed to wake from his stupor and went to lean against a close tree. Even though the day is like a furnace, the night felt like the middle of winter. Celena sat back on her rock. She gazed at the two people in front of her. The girl starts to hum a tune. In Gaia, it's a tradition for a Dreamcatcher to sing before sleeping. It's supposed to ward the creatures of the dark from entering dreams. And so she sings.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
Celena's eyes slowly close. She lets herself fall asleep on the rock.  
  
"Did you here?"  
  
"Yes, I guess we don't have to go to the capital to get a Dreamcatcher."  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Shadows creep closer to the silver-blond girl. They surround her. One of the shadows quickly covers Celena's mouth and pulls her off the rock. She wakes and tries to scream. The shadows dragged her far into the forest.  
  
"Hush, we just want you to capture a dream for our captain."  
  
AN: Hmmmmmm... I wonder who's the captain... Anyways four reviews to go on  
  
I hoped you like! Ja ne 


	3. III

Dream for a Dragon

Chapter 3

The group of shadows moved quickly into the forest with the frightened Dreamcatcher. There were patches of moonlight that shone through the trees. Celena wondered if the things that got her were even human. Then she saw a face, then another, and another, all of the same age as herself. She was a bit relived that they were actual humans.

Another light shone through the trees ahead. A fire. Surrounded by a group of young men. Although it somehow looked like they were facing towards someone. The boys who captured the Dreamcatcher departed, but some stayed with her. A brown haired boy, no older then seventeen or sixteen gave the young man, who held the poor girl, some rope to tie their hostage with. They pushed Celena forward as the other boys in front of her let her though to the fire.

There behind the fire was another young man. He didn't look much like a human. To Celena, the fire gave him a façade of importance. He looked very tired with the blood red blanket upon his shoulders. She also wondered what eye color the boy had because the fire mirrored perfectly in them. His hair reflected the fire also. The light of the fire made his pale skin glow. 'Who is he??'

The pale young man looked strait at the girl in front of the fire. His eyes are red!! Celena was a bit taken aback at his orbs. 'How could a human obtain such a color??'

"Bring her here." The young man's coarse voice commanded. He didn't sound very good. 'I wonder if it's because of his dreams...' the girl thought. The boys obeyed and pushed Celena to him. The two of them stared at each other, both with a different gaze. Celena looked down at him with wonder and fear. The boy glared at her intensely, maybe to look for any faults. The young man huffed.

"Are you a Dreamcatcher?" The boy strongly asked.

Celena didn't know what to say. She was too frightened to speak.

"Well?" He seemed very impatient. The boy put a hand on his chin and started to lean on it with his knee.

"Ahh--" 'Courage girl!' "Ahh... I am!"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He talked back to the girl as if he were mocking her. His blood red blanket slid off as the pale boy stood. His chest was bare and seemed pretty lengthy with a bit of muscle. He hands moved to his hips that wore black leather pants. They looked snug on his hips, but loosely fitting towards his red knee-high boots. "My name is Capitan Dilandau Albatou. I seem to be having some troubling dreams lately. Would you care to take them away for me?" He looked to Celena with such arrogance.

'Should I? I only just met him!!' The Dreamcatcher didn't know what to do. 'But maybe...' The girl stood up strait, though it was hard with all the rope around her. "I will if you would bring me back to my campsite unharmed." The girl gave him a glare.

Captain Albatou chuckled under his breath. "Hmmmm, I might if you take away my dreams."

"Then it's a deal?"

Dilandau sighed. "I guess. Yes. It's a deal." The pale arrogant boy turned and walked off away from the fire to a large tent far from the other medium sized tents. "Bring the Dreamcatcher to me!!" He shouted halfway. Cold sweat drips off the girl's face. 'What have I gotten myself into?' The boy with brown hair pushed Celena to her destination. She was thrown into the tent onto the floor like being thrown into a lion's den to be eaten. The girl looked up to see the Captain rummaging through some things. He then took out a knife. 'Oh no!! _What's going to happen to me!!_' Her mind screamed for mercy, but she knew it'd probably make the situation worse if she did it out loud. Dilandau knelt behind the poor girl. She felt like she was going to cry. Then she heard the cutting of ropes. 'I'm free!! I could run away right now...' Celena's cerulean eyes followed the pale boy until he sat on his futon in front of her. His sheets where the color of blood red. He looked at her with his tired red eyes, elbows crossed on his folded legs.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

'What should **_I_** do?' She thought. 'I might as well help the guy.' The girl sighed mentally.

"You need to lay down, rest, and clear your mind." Celena spoke with poise, as if to soothe the boy's soul. Willingly, he lied down and shut his eyes. The Dreamcatcher sat beside him. But Dilandau opened his eyes and looked at Celena.

"What if I can't sleep?"

Celena gave a frustrated sigh. "Then I'll sing."

The pale boy closed his eyes. "So sing."

The Dreamcatcher took a deep breath.

Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

The girl looked at the boy once more. Sound Asleep. There was some silver hairs strayed on his face. She moved them away. ... Celena's eyes also wanted to rest...

Celena woke from her stupor as she heard cries from near. The girl looked to the boy and saw him with his face full of cold sweat. His body tossed and turned. Sometimes his eyes started to flutter. 'How bad is this dream?' Celena franticly tried to calm the tormented soul, but all was in vain. So she started to put her hands on his sweaty chest above his heart.

Breathe in one...two...three...breathe out...four...

Celena's vision turned into utter darkness. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed by a bunch of needles. She screamed in agony. Then her visions turned to her past. There were tall men in black beating a boy with long blond hair and blue eyes. They were yelling at him and hitting him till the poor child didn't move any longer.

"Brotherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears sprayed as Celena jerked her head upwards. And to think that was worse...She saw other visions with another boy, familiar yet unfamiliar. It's the Captain! A black fire seemed to consume the younger version of the captain. Shadowed beasts pulled him down into their abyss. A mother figure reaches for him, but was also pulled away into an abyss above. Celena screamed more.

"Stop it! Stop it! I want to get out! **_I want to get out!!!!!!!!!_**"

She remembers no more.

Dilandau instantly woke up. He moved upwards but felt something on his abdomen. The girl! Her face was tear streaked and looked like it was in pain.

"Poor soul", was all he said. The captain slowly lifted the girl as he sat himself up. He moved the girl into his futon and stood up to put some more clothes on. Dilandau put on a whitish-violet under shirt. He then lifted a chest armor that seemed to be decorated with a dragon-like creature. With that, he strapped it onto his cheat. He then took a silver poncho decorated with red-blood threading. The boy took a look at the sleeping creature on his futon. Her face seemed to calm a bit. Dilandau's eyes burrowed. He went to the sleeping Dreamcatcher and wrapped the girl in one of his side blankets for cold night. The captain then lifted her up with his arms and walked through his door way.

A bunch of the boys seemed to be listening near the tent. They knew they were going to be in trouble. Dilandau glared at all of the young men.

"**Get . back . to . your . tents!!!!!!**"

With a yelp and a cry, all of the boys quickly got back to their sleeping quarters, all but the two who got out because of the captain's yelling.

They ran to their leader who was walking off with the Dreamcatcher girl in his arms. "Where are you going, milord?"

"I'm bringing her back."

The two stopped and looked at each other. They talked amongst themselves about Dilandau never keeping his word.

The pale young man growled in anger as the two spoke. But he kept on walking.

End of chapter 3

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waves goodbye

Ja ne


End file.
